


Devine Touch

by BarPurple



Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Danny asked Belle out in typical Devine fashion with a bit of swearing and a lot of swagger.
  Nominated for Best Anyelle Fic T.E.A 2017 - Thank you everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalwayslate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/gifts).



Belle had been pleasantly surprised when Danny asked her for a date. He’d done it in typical Devine fashion; “So do you wanna go to fucking dinner with me Belle?”  
She’d looked him up and down, almost giggling at how much he resembled a deer in the headlights and said more casually than she was feeling; “Sounds fun.”

It had been a lovely date, a ride on the London Eye followed by fish and chips. Danny had driven her home; he’d even cleared out the usual clutter from the minibus. At her door he’d kissed her goodnight, never pressing for more. Belle appreciated that; she’d worked in a few clubs before the Parrot and had bosses who thought ‘striper’ translated to ‘easy lay’. According to the gossip in the dressing room Danny had never had so much as a private dance from one of the girls, but there was still an air of disbelief when Belle told her friends how their date had gone. A few of the unkinder girls even renewed the whispers that Danny was gay, adding that he was probably using Belle as a beard. She’d snorted at them, it was the sort of small minded nastiness she’d come to expect from certain of her co-workers.

Belle had liked the way Danny was taking things slow, it made her feel that their relationship was more to him than a quick way to satisfy an itch, but after three more dates ended with increasingly heated kisses an a ‘good night’ from Danny she was craving more. It occurred to her that the great Danny Devine, who had balls of solid brass in the face of gun waving gangsters, was shy when it came to relationships. If she didn’t make a move there was a chance she’d never get to peel him out of his trademark tight suit.

When he arrived at her place to pick her up for their next date she went for it, direct and to the point, even though it made her blush.

“Danny, you asked me out to fucking dinner, and as lovely as the dinners have been, I’d like to get to the fucking now please.”

His eyes boggled and he stammered a bit, but had managed a confident sounding; “No time like the present, darling.”

Finally they were naked in Belle’s bed, but it wasn’t going as well as she had dreamed. Danny had all of his normal swagger while kissing her senseless as they tore each other’s clothes off, but he faltered when he started kissing further south than her breasts. Belle had been ready for an excuse about how he didn’t like to give oral, but he’d carried on downwards, although she was beginning to wish he’d gone with an excuse. After the second uncomfortable brush with his teeth Belle asked; “Have you lost your way?”

She didn’t mean it too sound that harsh. Danny rolled away from her. She sat up to find him with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed.

“Danny?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry Belle. I want this to be great, but well, you see, oh bollocks! I’ve never munched a rug before.”

She’d never heard that term before, but its meaning was obvious.

“Why didn’t you so something?”

“Cause what sort of bloke gets to my age without muff diving at least once?”

Belle snorted; a confrontational scowl creased Danny’s face, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

“I’m not laughing at you, but we are going to have a chat about all the slang you know for cuninglingus at some point,” she crooked a finger at him, “Come here you.”

Danny crawled back up the bed until he could kiss her again. Given how good he was at this Belle was hopeful that his oral technique could be improved, if he wanted to learn.

“Do you want to try that again? I’ll talk you through it…”

He looked nervous, but gave a rapid nod and slithered down between her thighs, taking the time to press little kisses to her skin along the way. He waited, his face inches from her quim, warm gusts of his breath teasing her.

“You know the landscape?”

He rolled his eyes; “I do know what a clit is, darling.”

“Okay so start with gentle licks and kisses.”

Tentatively he moved forward, it was strange to see Danny so apprehensive. Belle’s head rolled back onto the pillows when he hit her clit just right, but Danny jerked back at the sound of her groan.

“Don’t stop that was good!”

His lips twisted into a proud smirk; “Oh, right then.”

He got back to it and responded quickly when Belle instructed; “Now build up the pressure and speed, try writing letters with your tongue.”

Danny faltered, but settled into a steady pace. Belle’s fingers wound into his hair and held his head in place, she had no idea what he was spelling out with his tongue, but it was amazing.

Danny was concentrating hard, moving his tongue though the letters that formed every single swearword he knew. Belle’s fingers pulled his hair harder on some letters so he began to focus on those, almost laughing out loud when he twigged that rearranged the letters spelt something. Belle’s thighs clamped around his head as she came good and hard. He had the sense to switch back to little licks until she relaxed. He felt like he was waiting for a letter from the taxman as he kissed his way back up her body. Belle’s eyes were hooded and dreamy, he’d done that to her, fucking hell that was good for his ego.

“That was awesome. You’re a natural Danny. What were you spelling with your tongue?”

Danny laughed softly and whispered in her ear; “Parrot.”


End file.
